La Larga Medianoche
by Y2R-Aguilar
Summary: En su travesia en medio del desierto Annie y Gideon deciden descansar en una posada, pero terminan metiendose en un problema mayor ¿Lograran salir de esta?


**La Larga Medianoche**

Hace tiempo en medio de un caluroso desierto una tormenta de arena se despeja y en medio del polvo levantado se asoman los cuerpos de nada más y nada menos que de Gideon Thule y su amiga Annie Parker, lejos de la civilización, el agua y los sanitarios ambos vienen de una batalla de la cual no quieren hablar mucho, caminando entre las dunas de arena Annie habla con Gideon en medio de un calor de 57°C y con un sol abrazador.

-¿Cuánto nos falta Thule?  
>-No tengo idea, solo sé que hacia esa dirección es "hogar dulce hogar"<br>-Thuly mis pies ya no aguantan, ¿podemos detenernos?  
>-Annie… déjame aclárate algo, estamos en medio de un eterno desierto, con un calor del demonio, lo único que hay es arena, arena y que crees... ¡más puta arena!, no eres el único que quiere descansar en su casita, así que a rascar las tripas<br>-Ya estas, no sé cómo podemos aguantar el calor con las armaduras puestas

Mientras seguían caminando en el desierto a merced del calor logran dar con una posada que tenía una torre un pozo de agua, nada más llegar pensaron que era un espejismo hasta que Thule se dio un golpe contra una palmera, Annie se lanza hacia el baño y tras un rato ahí se dirige al pozo para beber la tan negada agua, ahí se encuentran con un amiga, Lordee, quien se encarga de la posada y se encuentra con ellos

-Hola Gid –saluda a su viejo amigo-  
>-¿Qué paso amiga?<br>-Aquí, cuidando este lugar para los exhaustos en el desierto, pero está un poco solo y ¿quién es tu amiga?  
>-Se llama Annie, soy su patrón troll<br>-Oh ya veo, sabes los veo agotados, así que pueden quedarse el tiempo que necesiten aquí, si necesitan algo llámenme  
>-Gracias Lor<p>

Tras toma un poco de agua, él y Annie se dirigen hacia un cuarto fresco y cómodo, ambos tras caminar 9 días en el desierto sin dormir ni detenerse se quedan dormidos, pero no sabían la sorpresa que les depararía esa noche.

Despertando repentinamente a mitad de la noche, Annie mira un librero en la habitación en la que ella y Gid descansaban, vio un libro algo curioso y polvoriento, lo abrió y su interior brillo de manera algo tenue con las letras brillando a un color rojo sangre, ella se quedó mirando el libro y tras buen rato despierta a Gideon intentando hablarle de lo que vio

-Gid, Gid  
>-¿Qué quieres? Déjame dormir<br>-Mira lo que encontré  
>-Mañana ¿sí?<br>-Por favor  
>-Ok ok<p>

Se levanta de la cama y mira el libro que le muestra Annie, al parecer solo es un libro pero este vuelve a brillar y lo cierra repentinamente, angustiado Gideon mira por la ventana y queda asombrado, lo que hay atrás de la posada no es nada más que un antiguo complejo del desierto, la curiosidad los mata así que el pregunta a su compañera si desean aventurarse alla, no sin antes ir con Lordee, Gideon le dice a Annie que espere afuera mientras el habla con su vieja amiga

-Lordee respóndeme, ¿qué es ese complejo que esta atrás de la posada?  
>-Bueno… es un templo, un antiguo recinto donde los antiguos monjes que lo habitaban protegían un arma… muy diferente de las que tú conoces<br>-¿En serio? Cuéntamelo todo  
>-Aquí, hace mil años, en este lugar, Moriah, el más poderoso troll jamás conocido se enfrentó al gran Ulkair, con su último aliento, Moriah apuñalo el corazón del grandísimo, el había herido a quien nadie podía matar, así murió el noble Moriah, solo quedo para llorar su muerte un discípulo suyo llamado Vulken, debilitado aquel que llamaban "El Grandísimo" no pudo resistir ante Vulken, el discípulo encerró y encadeno a Ulkair<br>-¿Y que hay con el martillo?  
>-A eso voy pokeboludo, Vulken tomo la sangre del demonio Ulkair, la mezclo con metales y forjo un martillo altamente poderoso que ni siquiera él pudo empuñar, se le conoce como "El Martillo Demonio"<br>-Y ese martillo todavía sigue ahí  
>-Si, todavía sigue allí, nadie ha sido capaz de empuñarlo, solo aquel que tenga un corazón de caballero lo podrá empuñar, pero muchos dicen que el cautiverio de Ulkair ha terminado, lo que podría ser un gran peligro no para mí, para todos<br>-Entonces… iré por ese martillo  
>-No seas puto no iras<br>-Iré…

Apenas esa noche misma Gideon vistió su armadura y despertó a Annie que se había quedado dormida, ella con cansancio se levanta, toma su arco y flecha y con antorchas en mano se dirigen a las ruinas, al entrar en ellas Annie escucha delicados susurros de risa, jala de la camisa a Gideon y el simplemente toma su hombro y siguen en el camino, tras avanzar unos pasos el lugar tiembla y se escucha un eco de risa nasal, pronto habían llegado a unas escaleras que bajaban, sentían que Ulkair estaba cerca mas no el martillo.

Ambos llegan a una cámara con un pozo, al ver que la luz de la luna llena se refleja en los restos de una ventana grande, Annie se tropieza con una piedra pero mira un humo negro y de olor a drenaje salir del pozo, escucha que las risas de un demonio aumentan de volumen, solo significa una cosa… Ulkair, que sale del pozo y aparece ante ellos mientras Lordee aparece de la nada, Gideon le dice que se aleje pero algo hace que no pueda moverse, entonces Ulkair termina su risa y empieza a hablar.

-Por fin, sangre, huesos y bilis, yumi yumi  
>-Como lo prometí Grandísimo<br>-Juejuejue levántate pequeña marioneta, recuerdo nuestro trato y ahora a vengarme de ustedes  
>-No… ¿nosotros? –Se pregunta Annie-<p>

Una especie de humo sale del cuerpo de Lordee mientras ella cae inconsciente al piso, Ulkair de un pisotón manda lejos atravesando una pared a Gideon y Annie, ambos proceden a atacar, mientras Annie dispara flechas incendiarias Gideon saca su espada y se lanza contra el demonio, Ulkair le golpea y lo toma como a un muñeco estrellándolo contra un muro, Annie en tanto sigue disparando pero el demonio la ve y la toma también, los estrella uno contra el otro y lanzándolos contra otra sala Gideon y Annie no tienen opción más que huir.

Corren pasillo tras pasillo mientras Ulkair a paso lento pero seguro los sigue sin importar si destruyen, entonces llegan a una gran puerta de un enorme salón, Annie decide dibujar con su sangre que se saca de un dedo una cruz en la puerta, entran al salón y pensando momentáneamente que la marca en la puerta los protegerá se caen agotados y jadeando de cansancio, entonces Gideon mira algo que resplandece en medio del salón, un altar donde se encuentra el martillo.

-Annie, Annie mira  
>-¿Qué Thule?<br>-Mira eso, es… el Martillo Demonio  
>-El Martillo que Lordee contaba, ¿es ese?<br>-Si es, iré por el  
>-¡¿Qué?!<p>

Mientras Gideon se acerca lentamente al martillo, la puerta no puede detener a Ulkair y este demonio entra a la sala, Annie le da en un ojo a Ulkair y el con su espada oxidada le hace una herida en el pecho a Annie, cuando procede a atacarla Lordee aparece y ataca a Ulkair tapándole el ojo que le queda, Gideon forcejea para levantar el martillo pero no puede hasta que mira a Annie y la ve herida, entonces suelta unas lágrimas y con sus manos logra levantar el martillo, mira a un Ulkair que con sus manos aplasta a Lordee, él ya está preparado.

-Ulkair, te desafío  
>-Juejuejue vas a morir pequeño troll, esa sangre me pertenece y con la tuya me nutriré<br>-Eso si logras matarme  
>-Juejuejue, tu carne será un deliciosos festin, el plato fuerte será tu amiguita<br>-Tocale un pelo a mi amiga y te juro que te desinflare como a un globo  
>-Intentalo "joven paladin"<p>

Gideon esquiva las estocadas del demonio, Ulkair le lanza ráfagas acidas que el esquiva, Gideon da un salto y apoyándose en la pared se abalanza contra la cabeza del demonio y con el martillo le revienta la cabeza derrotándole y destruyéndole, salta y va hacia Annie y Lordee.

-¿Estan bien? –todos miran a Ulkair-  
>-Volvere joven paladin, nadie acaba con Ulkair el Inmundo<br>-Te espero monton de grasa e intestinos pútridos

El demonio desaparece y los chicos salen de ahí algo heridos, a la mañana siguiente en la posada Lordee se despide del par que se marcha en medio del desierto hacia su hogar, Gideon mira su nueva adquisición mientras su amiga Annie sorpresivamente le da un beso en la mejilla a su patrón troll, hasta que Gideon sonríe y abre los ojos acordándose de algo… habían dejado sus cosas en la posada y ya estaban en medio del desierto asi que Annie toma a Gideon de la mano y juntos corren de regreso a la posada con el sol saliendo entre las dunas, Ulkair volverá pero por ahora… pueden estar tranquilos o ¿no?

FIN


End file.
